Family Works
by Teka Prongs
Summary: Essa, crianças, é a história de como Ron pediu Hermione em casamento. Ou quase isso.


**Nota:** Obrigada ao Rafalindo por me ajudar com o nome da fic e à todas as outras mil pessoas que foram torturadas momentos atrás para pensar num título. 3 Fanfic dedicada à vocês e à toda seção RHr. Fanfic baseada e em homenagem a How I met your Mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Works<br>**_Por Teka_

* * *

><p><span>Prólogo<span>

_De como a história começou_

Sexta-feira chegou trazendo consigo todo o esplendor do verão inglês para as famílias de Ottery St. Catchpole. A brisa entrava pelas janelas das casas, ansiosas por um sopro de ar fresco para aliviar o calor. As famílias tomavam seus cafés da manhã com calma, aproveitando ao máximo cada segundo daquele ritual diário que parecia tão mais prazeroso naquele dia.

No final da rua vivia a família Weasley. Uma família perfeita, aos olhares desavisados. O senhor Weasley, um homem de aparência jovem e feições bondosas, despedia-se de sua esposa em frente à janela da sala de estar, pouco antes de aparatar para o trabalho. Em seguida a senhora Weasley, que prendia os cabelos cheios em um coque bonito, sorria para os filhos tão ruivos quanto o pai e, após girar a varinha mandando os pratos para a pia, pegava-os pelas mãozinhas miúdas e se encaminhava com eles para a lareira. Não fosse o fato de que as crianças não estavam no jardim brincando comportadamente, os vizinhos mal notariam sua ausência. Os dois eram muito educados e não perturbavam nenhum morador da rua.

Depois de um longo dia de trabalho, a família se juntava novamente para um comportado jantar, e então passavam um agradável momento lendo e jogando xadrez de bruxo na sala de estar, entre muitas risadas e carinho.

Após um longo bocejo do garotinho mais novo, o senhor e a senhora Weasley decidiam que estava na hora de ir para a cama, liam uma história rápida (porque, claro, o sono não permitiria que as crianças ficassem acordadas por mais muito tempo) e então se encontrariam no quarto ao lado para matar a saudades da separação pelos afazeres diários.

Na casa da frente, era possível ouvir o suspiro da senhora Jones, que abria todos os dias a porta no mesmo horário para colocar seu gato para dentro e contemplava a cena das crianças dormindo graciosamente em suas camas no segundo andar.

_"Essas crianças"_ dizia ela. _"são uns anjinhos."_

E então a senhora Jones voltava para dentro, suspirando e desejando que seus filhos trouxessem seus netos para visitá-la mais vezes.

Acontece, caro leitor, que a senhora Jones tinha olhos desavisados. Se ela perdesse cinco segundos a mais olhando para a casa da família Weasley, contemplaria um garotinho com idade suficiente para que apenas o topo de sua cabeça ficasse visível pela janela se levantando de sua cama e acendendo a luz, enquanto sua irmã se apressava a buscar alguns brinquedos dentro do baú para que a festa pudesse começar. Então os gritos, risadas, passos pelo corredor e o sobe e desce na escada se prolongariam até depois da meia noite, e a primeira coisa que o casal Weasley faria após finalmente conseguir a paz seria deitar e dormir. E isso aconteceria por muitos e muitos meses que durariam eternidades.

Mas quando a senhora Jones se deitava em sua cama, o olhar sonhador e a cabeça na infância turbulenta de seus próprios filhos, só conseguia pensar que, se eles tivessem dado tanto trabalho quanto os filhos dos Weasley, talvez o lado esquerdo da cama estivesse sendo ocupado por seu marido; não por Felix, seu gato.

* * *

>- Nada ainda? – perguntou Ron jogado na cama, assim que Hermione entrou no quarto. Não podia deixar de notar as olheiras profundas e os cabelos despenteados de Hermione enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente, exausta. Antigamente Ron sorria e estendia os braços para a esposa se aninhar em seu peito, mas após longas noites frustradas, Ron se limitava a olhar para ela e levantar-se em seguida, acompanhando-na para o quarto ao lado. – Eu não sei por que você não aceita a idéia da poção do sono, Hermione, é algo extremamente útil e...<p>- Nem pense em discutir isso de novo, Ronald Weasley! – repreendeu firmemente. Não era a primeira vez que Ron sugeria tal absurdo, e Hermione jamais considerara isso como opção. Ela abriu a boca para começar a discursar mais uma vez, mas foi interrompida pelo barulho de algo quebrando no quarto ao lado. Saiu com pressa e Ron foi atrás dela.<p>

Quando entrou no quarto, Hermione num estado de nervos assustador, Ron quase riu – quase, porque o olhar de repreensão de sua esposa o calou imediatamente – enquanto Hugo e Rose pulavam de uma cama para a outra, demorando um pouco mais que a lógica permitia para cair no colchão.

- Hugo e Rose! - Hermione usava um tom de voz tão firme que Ron se arrepiou com as lembranças da própria mãe. Apesar de Hermione estar à beira das lágrimas, manteve o olhar intenso, fazendo com que Rose sentasse imediatamente e olhasse para os próprios pés, enquanto Hugo dava seus últimos pulos seguidos por uma cambalhota no ar e caía de costas na cama, rindo. - Eu já mandei vocês dormirem, _há mais de duas horas!_

- Mas você não contou história, mamãe! - Protestou Hugo, ainda rindo. Há mais de meses Hugo pedia histórias para dormir apenas para ter um pretexto para ficar acordado até mais tarde. Então, quando se entediava das palavras certas e sempre iguais dos livros infantis, atribuía outros significados às histórias e não se prendia por mais nenhuma delas.

- Hugo, por Merlim! É quase uma hora da manhã! - Hermione perdera o tom severo para substituí-lo por quase uma súplica. Ron, ao seu lado, podia ver perfeitamente os olhos cansados da esposa molhados pelas lágrimas mas relutantes em deixá-las cair.

Quando Hugo começou a levitar um brinquedo que estava do outro lado do quarto, Ron previu o ataque de fúria de Hermione e a puxou suavemente para o corredor.

- Ron, o que nós vamos fazer...

- Hermione, eu tive uma idéia.

- Se você falar de novo da poção, eu juro que... - começou ela, mas foi calada por um beijo rápido do marido.

- Não, é algo melhor. É uma história que eles nunca ouviram antes.

- Mas o que...

Hermione piscou algumas vezes, perdida, antes de acompanhar Ron de volta para o quarto.

- Crianças! - Ron chamou. E foi ignorado. - Crianças!

Hugo e Rose rapidamente cessaram as risadas e olharam para o pai, curiosos. Ron não costumava interferir nas broncas de Hermione.

- Eu vou contar uma história para vocês essa noite.

- Pode ser Babbity Rabbity, papai? - pediu Rose, os olhinhos brilhantes. - Eu adoro essa história!

- Náá, eu prefiro a das relíquias! Conta a dos três irmãos, pai, conta! - exigiu Hugo, pulando na cama.

- Não. Essa noite eu vou contar uma história muito melhor. - Trocou um olhar rápido com Hermione, parada no batente da porta com os braços cruzados e um olhar tão curioso quanto os de Hugo e Rose.

Ron conjurou uma cadeira confortável e se sentou.

- Essa, crianças, é a história de como eu pedi a mãe de vocês em casamento.


End file.
